Rurouni Fate
by Celes-cz
Summary: Fate es una antigua guerrera del imperio Belka, Nanoha es una joven aventurera y desertora de su clan…. Que pasará cuando sus caminos se crucen? AU- NanoFate
1. Chapter 1

AN: Bueno… después de muchas dudas he decidido escribir mi primer fanfic, la verdad estoy algo emocionada, y nerviosa, la escritura nunca fue lo mío, se verán errores pero espero ir corrigiéndolos con los capítulos.  
Obviamente me decidí por hacer un NanoFate por el cariño especial que tengo por este anime, y sus protagonistas.  
Me decidí en ambientarlo en uno de mis animes favoritos del pasado, estoy segura que quienes lo han visto, pronto sabrán de cual. Y hecha la mini presentación, los dejo con el primer capítulo.

Disclaimer: MSLN no me pertenece, ni ninguno de sus personajes.

Era una fresca noche en Heide, un pueblo que pese a la rebelión belka diez años atrás, conservaba un estado de pureza impecable, como si las consecuencias de la guerra fueran ajenas a su entorno.  
Frondosos bosques, amplias praderas, y un gran lago en el centro la conformaban; allí la gente, que en general la componían artesanos, comerciantes y algunos ladrones menores, además de altos cargos políticos estratégicamente ubicados; había participado en la batalla en favor del nuevo gobierno del rey Claus Ingvalt.

Dentro de esa bella ciudad, una joven de cabello cobrizo, se movía solitariamente por el bosque. Su nombre era Nanoha Takamachi, una joven de 19 años cabello cobrizo, suelto que le llegaba a la cintura y unos profundos ojos azules como el océano; pero por sobre todo, tercera hija de una prestigiosa familia de guerreros belka, y todo una guerrera. Sin embargo, debido a su forma de ser tan independiente y libre, había abandonado su clan a la edad de quince años…. Y aún recordaba la conversación que había tenido con su padre, Shiro Takamachi, acerca de su futuro luego de terminar su entrenamiento básico dentro del clan:

-Flashback-

- "Nanoha, has cumplido quince años, tus avances desde que comenzó tu riguroso entrenamiento son notables"- le comunicó Shiro- Y ahora que esta fecha ha llegado, es tiempo de que se cumpla tu destino.

- "Gracias padre, pero….."

Antes de que Nanoha pudiera seguir, su padre la interrumpió con una seria mirada.

- "No vuelvas a interrumpirme, recuerda a quién te estas dirigiendo"- le dijo con voz fría-. "Tú eres la más hábil y futura cabeza de nuestra familia, y por eso, a partir de mañana seguirás tu entrenamiento, con tu primo mayor, Yuuno, el será tu instructor y guía de ahora en adelante para que sigas la honorable tradición de nuestro clan"

Nanoha ya no pudo, ni quiso decir decir nada más, sabía que contradecir a su padre en ese momento, no tendría nada de bueno para ella, así que solo pudo hacer una imperceptible mueca de desagrado, que su padre no percató.  
Si bien Nanoha sabía sobre su futuro en el clan, y la ccomodidad que eso implicaba, esa vida nunca le había apetecido demasiado; nunca había salido de su pueblo, nunca había hablado con personas más que de su propio clan, nunca había conocido lo que era el verdadero amor…..

Esa misma noche, Nanoha sabía que no podía seguir los mandatos de su padre, que si ella perdía esta oportunidad, ya no podría seguir a sus instintos y conocer el mundo. Así fue como tomando algunas de sus posesiones, su espada, y algo de alimento, huyó en la oscuridad de la bella noche.

- Fin del flashback-

Habían pasado cuatro años ya desde que Nanoha dejó su hogar, y ahora era incluso más fuerte que cuando estaba con el clan Takamachi. Pero no solo más fuerte físicamente, sino que en este tiempo en que había estado viajando recorriendo distintas ciudades, había aprendido muchas cosas sobre los diferentes tipos de cultura, y su gente; desde los peligrosos y aguerridos soldados de Schlacht, hasta los humildes campesinos de Harmlos.  
Todo ello resultaba nuevo y emocionante para la joven Takamachi, sin embargo las cosas poco a poco iban complicándose. El dinero con el que había salido se le estaba terminando; hasta entonces había sobrevivido con ello y cazando pequeños animales del bosque, pero llevaba dos días sin probar bocado; si quería sobrevivir, Nanoha tendría que conseguir dinero y rápido.

- "Que es lo que puedo hacer, me muero de hambre y en este lado de la ciudad ya no hay animales para cazar" -pensó Nanoha- cuando un sonido entre los arbustos la puso en alerta. Rápidamente se escondió tras unos grandes árboles, atenta a lo que sucedía.  
Tres sujetos, de aspecto rústico al parecer bastante ebrios y armados, caminaban apresuradamente por el bosque, uno de ellos llevaba una bolsa abultada, probablemente con dinero, robado de alguna posada.  
Tal vez la idea de ser una ladrona, no era la mejor para Nanoha, sin embargo estaba casi segura de que ese dinero era robado, el aspecto de los sujetos y su forma extraña de actuar se lo decía, asique en el fondo no estaba del todo mal, y seguro era para una mejor causa.  
Nanoha analizó la situación, aunque los tres hombres estaban armados con espadas o lanzas no parecía algo con lo que la joven no pudiera, solo tenía que esperar el momento oportuno….  
Los siguió durante varios minutos, a una distancia segura, hasta que m

- "Disculpeeeeen"- dijo la joven en un tono alto y con una sonrisa en sus labios- "Estoy algo perdida, podrían indicarme a donde lleva este camino?

Los tres sujetos se dieron vuelta, como podían, a ver a la joven

- "Q-quiénes…. Son ellas"? Preguntó uno en un balbuceo poco entendible, mientras que el más alto de aquellos hombres, caía sentado al piso contra uno de los árboles

- "Ellas"…. -Ya el solo hecho de que estuvieran viendo doble o triple, tranquilizó a Nanoha, al parecer estaban más ebrios de lo que pensaba, era el momento de actuar-

- "Soy solo una simple mujer perdida en este gran bosque"- siempre una sonrisa en su rostro- pero….- señalando la bolsa de dinero que uno de los hombres sostenía- "Eso que llevan en sus manos me interesa mucho"

Ahora los tres hombres se miraron sorprendidos por las palabras de la joven.

- "Jajajaja, pretendes robarnos? No te das cuenta que somos profesionales y estamos armados, mejor déjate de bromas y lárgate!"

- "Así que al final son unos rateros matones….pero dudo que puedan hacerme algo en su estado no?"

- "Ya veremos cual es nuestro estado cuando me veas blandir mi espada asesina" dijo un sujeto incorporándose, al parecer era el líder del grupo.

Los ladrones habían desenfundado sus espadas, y llevaban a Nanoha contra un árbol, hasta que su espalda había dado contra la corteza, estaba atrapada.

- Matenla!- gritó el líder- y los tres hombres se dirigieron a atacarla.

Una joven de unos veinticinco años caminaba tranquilamente por el bosque. La brisa de la noche hacía que su larga cabellera rubia, atada con una cola de caballo, ondeara a su ritmo. Sus ojos color carmesí eran únicos, sin embargo estos eran como si su brillo se hubiera perdido con el paso del tiempo. Su altura era un poco mayor a lo de las mujeres de su edad, todo eso hacía que a su paso llamara la tención de muchos hombres en la ciudad, por lo que prefería la soledad y tranquilidad del bosque.  
Siempre prefería moverse en soledad, su pasado la torturaba, y le costaba mucho forjar un lazo con alguien, además que nunca pasaba más de 1 año sin seguir su camino.  
Así había vagado por diez largos años buscando un lugar donde tuviera tranquilidad, pero fuera a donde fuera, ya sea en el bosque, en la ciudad, o incluso en sus sueños, sus recuerdos la atormentaban. No podía dejarlos atrás, por más que lo intentara, no podía.

Muchas veces había pensado en como enmendar sus errores del pasado, hasta había llegado a pensar en quitarse su vida, que ya poco valía, pero esa no era la solución…. mientras pudiera, tenía que seguir usando su espada, y proteger a los débiles, así como en el pasado había hecho, aunque no de la forma que hubiese querido…..

- Flashback-

Era el inicio de la revolución Belka. El pueblo, cansado de la era de autoritarismo y brutalidad de Jail Scaglietti -un dictador que había tomado el poder por la fuerza-, y sus hombres; se lanzó a las calles cuando supo que Claus Ingvalt- un miembro de la nobleza- junto con otras figuras de renombre, se alzarían en armas para derrocar al régimen de Scaglietti.  
Por ese entonces, Fate Testarossa, una niña de catorce años, había discutido con su maestra, la gente sufría, y ella lo único que hacía era entrenar y ver esas crueldades sin hacer nada al respecto. Fate había quedado huérfana desde muy joven y fue adoptada por una poderosa guerrera, luego de que esta presenciara el asesinato de la madre y hermana mayor de la niña. Y cuando se enteró de este movimiento para cambiar el régimen, no dudo en dejar a su maestra y ayudar al pueblo con su espada.  
Así fue como Fate se presentó ante el ejército de Ingvalt, pidiendo ayudar en la causa, sin embargo los hombres no la tomaron muy en serio y comenzaron a reír. Su risa no duro demasiado, cuando en un rato movimiento de Battou, Fate partió con su espada un grueso tronco de madera que los soldados usaban para practicar con arco y flecha.  
Prácticamente la espada de Fate fue invisible para la vista de esos hombres, que quedaron boquiabiertos. Sin perder tiempo, uno de los hombres que Fate le pareció escuchar que era un general, le pidió que lo siguiera.  
Luego de unas tres horas de viaje, Fate y el general habían llegado junto a Ingvalt, el general hizo una leve reverencia, y ambos entraron.

- Mi señor, le tengo gratas noticias!

Ingvalt los miró haciendo una seña de que entren.- Ya te dije que no tienes que ser tan formal Chrono, ahora dime, cuales son esas buenas noticias?

- Le he traído una joven guerrera, es muy hábil con la espada, es como si fuera invisible a los ojos- Dijo Chrono con entusiasmo

- Ya veo, toda ayuda nos será muy útil en nuestra lucha, y como es su nombre?

- Ella es….. es…..- Chrono miro a la chica rubia un poco sonrojado ya que ni su nombre le había preguntado-

- Mi nombre es Fate Testarossa, se adelantó Fate, practicante del Nodachi-ryu

Claus Ingvalt se quedó perplejo, ciertamente el Nodachi-Ryu era un famoso estilo que muy pocos podían practicar debido a las espadas tan grandes y pesadas que solían usar, el hecho de que según Chrono le dijo, Fate se moviera tan rápido a la hora de pelear, era una muestra de su fuerza.

- Y has usado tu espada para matar a alguien alguna vez? –Preguntó Ingvalt sin vacilaciones-

- No…. Pero si con mi espada ensangrentada puedo ayudar a cambiar esta era y a las personas que sufren, creo que si podré hacerlo.- respondió con claridad-

- Muy bien Fate, a partir de ahora formarás parte de nuestro ejército, Chrono, acompañala, dale una de nuestras habitaciones para que descanse aquí hoy, ya les diré sus instrucciones mañana.

Ambos hicieron una reverencia, y salieron de la gran habitación. Finalmente Fate había alcanzado uno de sus objetivos, y esperaba poder ayudar al pueblo a partir de mañana…..  
El tiempo fue pasando, y poco a poco Fate fue escalando posiciones dentro de las líneas de Ingvalt, su fuerza ya era reconocida por todos, tanto que era reconocida como uno de los dos hitokiri. Ella estaba a la cabeza del ejercito, sin embargo del otro Hitokiri muy poco se sabía, muy pocas personas la habían visto, Fate incluida  
Así fue que durante la guerra, fate asesinó a centenares de sus enemigos, y estuvo en la ciudad de Schlacht cuando las últimas fuerzas de Scaglietti se rindieron, e Ingvalt asumió el trono del imperio Belka.  
Sin embargo Fate no pudo sobrellevar el peso de tantas vidas tomadas, y desapareció en medio del cambio de era.  
Poco después Fate oyó unos rumores de que su compañero hitokiri había intentado tomar las debilidades del nuevo régimen, y que resultó asesinado.

- Fin del flashbak-

Con la luna grande y redonda, que hace horas que se podía ver en el cielo, Fate trataba de descansar un poco luego de que pasara todo el día caminando por el bosque, cuando un ruido de choques de espada y gritos de pelea la despavilaron de su leve estado de sueño.  
Sin perder tiempo corrió en dirección de los sonidos, y contrario a lo que esperaba, se encontró con un escenario bastante divertido.  
Una joven de cabello cobrizo, estatura mediana, y unos hermosos ojos azules se encontraba contra 3 sujetos bastante musculosos y armados con espadas, seguramente ella era alguna desertora de un clan por su forma de pelear. Aunque no los atacaba en serio, solo jugaba con ellos hasta hacerlos cansar, quitarles lo que llevaban, y luego derrotarlos. La rubia miró bastante divertida cuando finalmente el último de los ladrones cayo a los pies de la chica.

- Esto no se quedará asi, mujer! Grito uno de los hombres mientras huía dejando a sus compañeros tirados en el piso

- Claro, cuando gusten podemos volver a jugar otra vez, -le respondió la joven mientras abría uno de las bolsas del botin- a vereeer, que tenemos aquí?

- Oye, deberías saber que robar es contra la ley.

- Quien dijo eso?!

Una alta chica salió de entre los arboles. Traía una enorme sonrisa en su rostro y le miraba con gesto divertido. Nanoha estaba sorprendida... la joven que le hablaba era alta, rubia, figura estilizada, y llevaba dos katanas en su cintura, tan solo con verla, Nanoha sintió como sus mejillas se tornaban coloradas, pero rápidamente tomo compostura nuevamente, pensando como era que no se había percatado de su presencia hasta ahora?

- ¿Qué quieres, que quieres? – le preguntó, molesta.

- No es bueno robar, lo sabes – dijo de nuevo, acercándose a la cobriza

- ¡No te entrometas, bufó la cobriza

- Esta bien, no volveré a molestarte... pero debes dejar de hacer eso.

- Demonios... ¡Déjame en paz!

Nanoha rápidamente dio una nueva mirada a Fate, y al ver que no llevaba nada de valor, dio mediavuelta y se alejó de ella saltando sobre las ramas de unos árboles.  
Fate por su parte juntó algunos frutos y se acomodó frente a un arbol para alimentarse. Aunque más pequeña, luego de mucho tiempo una sonrisa había en sus labios, tenía la corazonada de que esa guerrera era especial, y que no sería la última vez que se verían. Luego de terminar de guardar algunos frutos para el siguiente día, Fate quedó finalmente dormida bajo la luz de la luna.

Una semana después del encuentro con la joven, del que se lamentaba el no haberle preguntado al nombre al menos, Fate ya había montado un sencillo "hogar" , al menos temporal, en las afueras del bosque, así por lo menos, no estaría lejos del pueblo en caso de que lo necesitara. La antigua Hitokiri se había movido en las cercanías de su hogar para cazar algun animal salvaje, finalmente en un angosto río pudo atrapar unos peces, que pronto estaban siendo asados. Minutos más tarde Fate se disponía a comer su almuerzo cuando una presencia la puso en alerta, aunque no tardo en relajarse.

- Se que estas ahi, no necesitas esconderte.- dijo con un tono de voz como para que la escucharan-

La chica apareció de las sombras detrás de un arbol y se sentó junto al fuego, a unos centimetros de Fate.

- Como supiste que estaba cerca de tí?- le preguntó Nanoha sorprendida- Acaso tu eres...

- Solo... solo soy una guerrera sin un hogar- dijo balbuceando-

Nanoha prefirió no insistir más en el tema, a la vez que centraba su mirada en los pescados asándose en el fuego. Un ligero sonido salió de su estómago, haciendo que la joven Takamachi se sonrojara furiosamente. Instintivamente, Fate tomo uno de los pescados, y se lo ofreció a su ahora acompañante.

- Ten, come, se ve que no te has alimentado bien desde la última vez que nos vimos.

Nanoha primero le lanzó una mirada de sorpresa y malhumor, pero finalmente decisió aceptar

- Gracias... tuve que ir al pueblo, y acabo de regresar, y la verdad es que no he comido muy bien en estos días.

- Ya veo, pero con esos tipos que estabas el día que te encontre, son unos yakuza locales, no es bueno que vayas por el pueblo así como nada

- Lo se... - Nanoha resopló- es que... las bolsas de dinero que traían tenian el nombre de una posada del pueblo, y pensé que no sería justo si me las quedaba.

La corazonada de Fate que tuvo al encontrarse con ella, una semana atrás, no estaba equivocada, Nanoha no era una mala persona, quizás algo impulsiva, pero de muy buen corazón, una nueva sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de la rubia.

- Y dime, como te llamas?- pregunta la chica de ojos azules mientras terminaba de devorar el pescado a una velocidad asombrosa-

- Fate Testarossa... -dijo con algunas dudas su verdadero nombre, pero afortunadamente para ella, Nanoha no la reconoció como uno de los hitokiri-, es un placer conocerte...

- Ah, si, me llamo Nanoha, Nanoha Takamachi

- Takamachi?- Fate no podía creerlo, el clan Takamachi era famoso en muchos pueblos, pero sobre todo era conocido por ser muy conservador, y sus miembros por su severa disciplina. Entonces eres... una desertora?

- Sii, abandoné mi clan para seguir a mi corazón, y conocer el mundo, hay miles de maravillas y aventuras para vivir, no podía quedarme encerrada para siempre! Es algo de lo que me arrepentiría de por vida...

Fate solo asintió con la cabeza, y preguntó- Y a donde irás ahora?-

- No lo se... supongo que puedo esconderme por algunos días, y luego ir al norte, siempre y cuando vaya con cuidado

- No te gustaría ir conmigo?

- Contigo?

- Si, solo estoy de paso por aquí, y si quieres ir para el norte, conozco un camino que podemos ir sin problemas.

Nanoha lo pensó por unos momentos, hasta que Fate, volvió a hablar

- Solo que si vas conmigo, nada de robar por favor- soltó una risilla-

Nanohá bajó la mirada molesta, apretó los puños, y volvió a mirar a Fate.- Ellos son los verdaderos ladrones, no yo!, además como vamos a sobrevivir en el bosque sin nada de dinero?-

- Lo siento, se que no eres así, pero de todas formas es mejor alejarnos de ellos, y todo lo que necesitamos, podemos encontrarlo en la naturaleza... Entonces, que dices?-

Nanoha se encogió de hombros, y miró directamente a los ojos de su nueva compañera. Lanzó un suspiro, bajó u cabeza, para decir un "de acuerdo", que apenas salió de sus labios.-

- Como? No te he escuchado, rio Fate

- Esta bien...- esta vez el sonido fue un poco más alto, pero vacilante-

- Disculpa? Es que no te entendí- la rubia se estaba divirtiendo mucho con el sonrojo de la chica pelirroja-

- Esta bien! De acuerdo! Iré contigo! Exclamó algo molesta

Fate solo pudo reír ante la situación. Nanoha recupero la compostura y también sonrió.  
Lo mejor ahora será dormir, dijo Fate, esta noche descansaremos aquí, y mañana partiremos.

- De acuerdo, buenas noches Fate-chan.

Fate solo pudo atinar a sonrojase por el diminutivo que Nanoha le había dado, pero dio gracias que la otra chica no se dio cuenta de eso.

- Buenas noches Nanoha, que descanses.

Finalmente, luego de mucho tiempo, Fate descansaba pacíficamente, ninguna pesadilla vendría a atormentarla esta noche, pues un precioso ángel de cabello cobrizo dormía junto a ella.


	2. Chapter 2

¡Bien! Segundo capítulo de esta historia, que por cierto me costó demasiado. Tenía pensado acabarlo en una semana, sin embargo complicaciones familiares, y poca inspiración me retrasaron un poco, pero bueno, aquí lo dejo con ustedes, espero que les guste, y cualquier comentario, duda, o sugerencia, todo es bien aceptado.

Ni Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha ni sus personajes me pertenecen

—Seis meses después, en la capital del imperio Belka—

Una lujosa carroza con la insignia del imperio, era tirada por varios caballos a toda velocidad. Dentro de ella se encontraba uno de los nobles de más importancia, y consejero del rey Ingvalt, un joven de pelo castaño y ojos claros, llamado Thoma Avenir.  
El muchacho había tenido que viajar al pueblo de Schlacht por unos temas diplomáticos, e impedir una sublevación antes de que se tornara más grave; para su fortuna, y la del imperio, el problema se había solucionado dejando conformes a ambas partes, cuando de repente, mientras terminaba de acomodar unos documentos, los caballos se detuvieron, y un grito lo alertaron.

— ¡Chofer!, ¿Qué pasa?, ¡Chofer!

Silencio…..

— Me temo que tu chofer ha decidido tomar una siesta— se escuchó una voz masculina grave

— ¿Quién eres tú?! ¡Muéstrate!

Como si de la nada misma fuera, la figura de un hombre apareció dentro de la carroza, este era de piel morena, cabello blanco, y de estatura considerable. Thoma lo miró fijamente tratando de analizar la situación; el rostro de ese sujeto no reflejaba ningún tipo se sentimiento, si bien no parecía llevar armas, llevaba en sus manos y brazos unos refuerzos de metal que estaban cubiertos de sangre….

— No se preocupe, pronto usted también tomará un descanso — dijo siempre en un tono de voz que daba escalofríos.

— ¿Quién eres?, ¿Qué quieres? — el rostro de Thoma ya estaba pálido, no tenía escapatoria

— No necesitas saber mi nombre, y sobre lo que quiero…. Eso no es importante, solo lo que mi maestro desea lo es.

— Tu maestro….

— Si…. Pagarán por lo que le hicieron diez años atrás, tú, y quienes conformen el imperio de Ingvalt por utilizarlo.

— ¿Diez años? No puede ser, ¡pero si él está muerto!

— Al parecer no….— una sonrisa sádica apareció en su rostro —Pero tú… tú no serás tan afortunado.

*****************************************************

— Mientras tanto, en las cercanías de Harmlos, al atardecer—

Gil Graham, era un antiguo mentor de Claus Ingvalt, pese a su avanzada edad, era uno de los pilares del Imperio, el rey lo había nombrado su mano derecha, y regente de Harmlos por su sabiduría, contactos y sobre todo por ser una persona muy honesta y bien vista en la mayoría de los pueblos que abarcaban el imperio.  
Luego de un día agotador, en el que había tratado de buscar la cooperación de otros pueblos, Graham se encontraba descansando en una de sus habitaciones, todo estaba tranquilo, demasiado tranquilo….

— Qué extraño, todavía no es tan tarde para que esté tan silencioso. — pensó mientras se levantaba de su cama—.

Abrió la puerta de su habitación, y un cuerpo sin vida cayó ante el, al mirarlo bien, se dio cuenta que era de una de los guardias de la entrada. Graham espantado, hizo a un lado el cuerpo, levantó la vista, y la vio, una figura de estatura más bien pequeña, al parecer una simple niña, sino fuera por la alabarda que llevaba recostada en su hombro, y las manchas de sangre.  
La pequeña guerrera comenzó a acercarse a Graham hasta que se detuvo a su lado, quién se quedo estático en el umbral de la puerta.

— ¿Si no me equivoco, tú eres Gil Graham, regente del pueblo de Harmlos cierto?

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mi?

— No mucho…. Solo tú vida….

— ¿Por qué? ¿Quién te manda a hacer esto? Dudo que alguien tan joven como tú pueda tener algo en mi contra

— ¡Cállate! Son ordenes de mi maestro, ¡y sus ordenes son absolutas!, todos los consejeros y miembros de este nuevo gobierno deben morir.

— No por favor….

Sin perder más tiempo en explicaciones, la niña de cabello rojo tomó con ambas manos su alabarda, y se preparó para ejecutar al hombre que se encontraba de rodillas contra ella

— Hasta nunca, anciano.

*******************************************************

— Unos días después en la capital belka —

Claus Ingvalt trataba de parecer calmado, pero el hecho de caminar y caminar por el castillo en espera de noticias, no ayudaba en mucho.  
Horas después del ataque y asesinato de Thoma Avenir, las noticias llegaron a oídos de los reyes.

—Flashback—

—¡¿ Thoma Avenir fue asesinado?! — gritó la reina Olivia aterrorizada

— ¡No, no puede ser! Lloró la primera consejera de la reina y esposa de Thoma, Lily Strosek.

— Nos dijeron que encontraron la carroza a unos pocos kilómetros del castillo, con el señor Avenir sin vida. — mencionó un mensajero especial del rey—

— En verdad lo siento. — Prosiguió el mensajero— Nadie supo quién fue, no hubo testigos ni pistas que nos ayuden a descubrirlo.

Claus Ingvalt, quién permanecía callado hasta entonces, finalmente dio sus órdenes. — ¡Sigan buscando algo que nos diga quienes son los culpables, una vez que lo sepamos, enviare a nuestros mejores hombres para detenerlos!—

— ¡Si señor!

— Fin del Flashback—

Pero esa noticia era solo el principio de las preocupaciones para el rey y su gente. Ya caída la noche, un pequeño grupo de 3 hombres vestidos con armaduras e insignias del reino montados a caballo, había llegado al castillo de Reich –capital Belka-. Los hombres parecían extenuados, como si hubiesen cabalgado todo el día; ellos traían noticias muy importantes de Harmlos, por lo que luego de desmontar y ser desarmados –para evitar cualquier tipo de emboscada- fueron llevados ante el rey.

— Bien, ¿Qué sucede? — preguntó Ingvalt sin rodeos—

— ¡Mi rey, hemos llegado lo antes posible somos portadores de terribles noticias de Harmlos! El regente Graham…..

Los ojos de Claus Ingvalt se abrieron de par en par al oír el nombre de su amigo y antiguo mentor, y temió lo peor.

— El regente Graham fue encontrado asesinado en su habitación, junto con muchos de sirvientes y colaboradores, el pueblo de Harmlos se ha enterado de la noticia, ¡se habla de una rebelión contra el gobierno!

Una tristeza mezclada con furia invadió al corazón del rey, pero no podía dejarse caer, tenía que controlar la situación antes de que pasará a mayores, y encontrar a quienes estaban detrás de esto, fueran quienes fueran.

— Mi rey, ¿Quién estará detrás de esto? ¿Qué debemos hacer?

— Lo ignoro, pero por todo el imperio belka, juro que ellos no se saldrán con la suya, y pagarán por sus crímenes. — Por lo pronto descansen, y mañana regresen a Harmlos, los enviaré junto con alguien de mi entera confianza, para llevar calma al pueblo. Además necesito que lleven esta nota a todos los regentes del imperio, es de suma importancia que lo hagan cuanto antes.

Los tres hombres hicieron una reverencia, y se marcharon para emprender un largo viaje de regreso.

— Diez días después, en la ciudad de Schlacht-

— Los felicito, lo han hecho muy bien mis guerreros— una voz fuerte sonó en las penumbras de la oscura habitación. Se encontraba sentado en un cojín de color morado, y una mujer de cabello corto se encontraba a su lado.

— Gracias ama, no fue nada difícil. — contestó el hombre alto

— Solo hicimos lo que nos ordenó. — prosiguió la joven de cabello rojo

— ¿Se dan cuenta de lo que Ingvalt ha hecho? A pedido a sus regentes y consejeros más importantes que se agrupen en el castillo para debatir sobre estos actos. ¿No es una muy buena noticia?

—Así podremos matarlos a todos dentro del mismo castillo, ¡incluido a ese maldito de Ingvalt!

— Tranquilízate Vita, recuerda cuales son nuestras órdenes— la interrumpió el hombre.

— ¡Hmpf! ¡Ya lo se! Siempre eres muy molesto Zafira…..

— Él tiene razón Vita, yo me encargaré personalmente de Ingvalt, pero primero tenemos que debilitarlo, que sufra por lo que me hizo en el pasado, y en su peor momento, ese será su fin.

— Y al final, todo el imperio caerá a sus pies. —

La persona que se encontraba en las sombras sonrió, al igual que la acompañante que estaba a su lado.

—Flashback—

Era el fin de la era de Scaglietti, solo unas fuerzas resistían en la ciudad de Schlacht; y para acabar con esos focos de resistencia, los encargados militares de Claus Ingvalt se reunieron en una posada, incluyendo a las dos hitokiris quienes estaban como guardaespaldas, para proteger a figuras políticas y diplomáticas. Ambas guerreras se encontraban en la puerta principal, el diálogo entre ellas era nulo, se miraron de reojo durante muchos minutos como estudiándose, hasta que finalmente una de ellas decidió romper el silencio.

— ¿Así que eres Fate Testarossa?, la niña que ha estado ganando tanta fama últimamente…. Dicen que eres bastante rápida a la hora de pelear. Mi nombre es Signum, aunque seguro te han informado sobre mí.

Fate miró a su compañera; era tan alta como ella, tenía el cabello de color rosa largo, atado con una cola de caballo, ojos azules, una postura firme y decidida, y una espada larga que llevaba en su cinto. Fate también había oído sobre ella, una hitokiri que con su sola presencia imponía respeto; su fuerza era descomunal y a la hora de combatir, lo hacía sin piedad.

— Así es, pero no busco la fama ni la gloria, solo quiero lograr una era de paz, en que la gente pueda vivir tranquila sin ser maltratada, una era donde con un gobierno como este, no debería existir.—

— Jeh…,¿Crees que con esa forma de pensar lograrás algo?

—Fate la miró de mala gana— ¿A qué te refieres, que tiene de malo pensar en un mundo de paz e igualdad?

— Esta es una nueva era Testarossa, las grandes potencias están en busca de nuevos territorios para expandirse, el gobierno actual es débil, al igual que lo es Ingvalt, en este mundo, solo el fuerte sobrevive… Este imperio tal vez sería mejor con alguien como nosotras al mando. —

— Signum….. tú no puedes estar…

— ¿Acaso quieres poner a prueba mis palabras Testarossa? Pero no te preocupes, mi lealtad es con Ingvalt, por ahora al menos….

Luego de eso ambas guerreras se quedaron en silencio con sus pensamientos, hasta que el movimiento dentro de la posada las sacó de su trance, la reunión había terminado, y todos retomaron a sus puestos.

Finalmente, unas semanas luego de esa reunión, las fuerzas de Scaglietti se habían rendido, y este había sido capturado y encerrado. La nueva era había llegado, sin embargo, no todo estaba terminado para el nuevo gobierno.  
Ingvalt tenía informes sobre una posible traición de Signum, ya desde el principio había un aire de ambición y sed de poder en ella que ningún otro hombre en su ejército tenía. El nuevo rey conocía perfectamente el poder de Signum, la nueva era corría peligro si no hacía algo, por lo que decidió adelantarse a los hechos; junto con varios de sus hombres le tendió una trampa; por días siguieron a Signum sigilosamente viendo todos sus movimientos, hasta que una noche en un callejón la emboscaron varios hombres. Sin perder tiempo, Signum desenfundó su espada Levantine y acabó con 3 de ellos que estaban frente a ella, sin embargo no llegó a ver que por detrás, otro hombre le daba un fortísimo golpe en su cabeza dejándola inconsciente. La ataron con una gruesa soga, y atacaron hasta el cansancio, dejándola abandonada dada por muerta. Para su suerte, Signum fue encontrada esa misma noche por una doctora, quién al verla en ese estado, la atendió rápidamente en la calle con lo que tenía, si hubiera esperado un poco más, probablemente aquella mujer ya no seguiría con vida.  
Tres días después Signum despertó y lentamente trato de moverse, pero su cuerpo no la dejaba, le dolía demasiado; al hacer un poco de memoria lo último que recordaba era una emboscada, un golpe en su cabeza, y el nombre de Claus Ingvalt antes de perder el conocimiento; pero ahora se encontraba acostada en una cómoda cama, con una mujer a su lado durmiendo. Nuevamente trató de levantarse pero fue en vano, aun así con ese movimiento, la mujer que la acompañaba despertó.  
Cuando la doctora miró a la desconocida guerrera directamente a sus ojos azules, la atracción fue inmediata. Había algo detrás de la mirada de la mujer de cabellos rosados que hacía que sus mejillas se ruborizaran, y su corazón latiera a toda velocidad, se acercó a la guerrera y posó una de sus manos en su mejilla.

— No te esfuerces demasiado por favor, mi nombre es Shamal y soy doctora, hace tres días te encontré muy malherida cuando salí a una emergencia; no te preocupes estas a salvo aquí conmigo.

— ¿Por qué…. Por qué me has salvado?

— Como dije— dándole una sonrisa— soy doctora, y para nosotros no hay más importante que la vida de nuestros pacientes, pero…. esa no es la única razón— y un nuevo sonrojo en su rostro—

Signum no dijo más nada, solo cerró sus ojos y trató de descansar —No estaba acostumbrada a tener ese tipo de atenciones, siempre se las había arreglado muy bien sola, no necesitaba a nadie…. pero esas palabras, le dieron cierta calidez a su interior. —

Unos meses más tarde, las heridas de Signum habían sanado por completo, o al menos eso creía, acomodó su espada en su cinto, y comenzó a alejarse cuando unos rápidos pasos la siguieron.

— ¡Espera, iré contigo!

— No necesito que vengas conmigo, mi camino está manchado de sangre, será mejor que te quedes aquí. —

— ¡Eso lo se, Signum! Y no me importa, sé que tienes tus razones para hacer esto, pero quiero estar contigo…. Además.… ya deberías saberlo; las heridas que te causaron dañaron severamente tu cuerpo, si luchas por más de 15 minutos seguidos…. — un tono sombrío cubrió el rostro de la doctora— puede ser peligroso para ti.

— Como quieras….

— Fin del flashback—

— Mejor deberían ir antes de que haya demasiados guardias en el castillo— les indicó la mujer.

— Tiene razón Srita., partiremos de inmediato. — el hombre hizo una reverencia, y se marchó

— Volveremos con buenas noticias— lo siguió la niña.

Los dos guerreros se retiraron de la habitación, Signum miró a su compañera, y sonrió. — Ella había encontrado a Zafira y Vita cuatro años después de conocer a Shamal, solo eran unos huérfanos, aun así a ambos los entrenó en distintas formas de pelea a su antojo, convirtiéndolos en su orgullo, y en unos mortales asesinos. —  
Signum se levantó del cojín, tomó a su compañera y la besó suavemente, y luego con mayor firmeza, seguido de un abrazo, y terminó en suaves caricias que fueron bajando desde los hombros al aire de la doctora, Signum era tan diferente en la intimidad… tan tierna y suave…. muy diferente a cuando el resto del mundo se trataba. Allí se transformaba en el hitokiri con sed de venganza, un ser frío, fuerte, y despiadado.

— Signum….— su rostro ya estaba sumamente sonrojado—

— ¿Qué pasa?

— Te amo….

— Y yo a ti.

*******************************************************

— En la capital belka, unos días después—

Las noticias que Claus Ingvalt había enviado con sus mensajeros habían llegado a los distintos pueblos, sin embargo solamente Lindy Harlaown, regente de Heide, había llegado hasta ahora al castillo, se esperaba que Nakajima, y otros consejeros, llegarán en las próximas horas. Se encontraban allí por órdenes de Claus Ingvalt, para tratar de averiguar quién estaba detrás de estos crímenes, pero también para protección de su gente de confianza.

El rey se encontraba en el salón del trono, dialogando junto con Lindy sobre los posibles autores de estos crímenes, y que razones tendrían para hacerlo, cuando las trompetas de alarma sonaron alertándolos de una invasión al castillo.  
Los refuerzos de soldados llegaron rápidamente a la entrada, pero fue en vano, en muy poco tiempo más de 50 soldados se encontraban heridos o muertos en el piso.  
El rey estaba confundido sin saber bien que hacer, pero luego de un momento de duda, le indicó a Lindy un pasillo secreto por donde ganar algo de tiempo para que ella escapara, cuando una voz lo interrumpió.

— Ya no hay a donde escapar, mi rey…. — era una voz masculina y grave, pero no podía verlo—

El rey se detuvo al instante, dando media vuelta para ver finalmente quienes estaban detrás de esto, sin embargo no encontró a nadie.

— ¿Quién eres? ¿¡Por qué no apareces frente a nosotros?!

Nuevamente, como si fuera de la nada, el hombre apareció junto al rey y la regente.

— Mi nombre es Zafira…, pero no creo sea muy importante, mi misión es solamente de dejarle un mensaje de mi maestra….

— ¿Y quién es ella? ¿Es tan cobarde que no es capaz de venir por si misma? — el rey ya comenzaba a perder la paciencia—

— Tranquilo señor rey…. no será bueno para usted saberlo…. pero si tanto quiere, se lo diré…. es alguien que conoce bien, su nombre es Signum….

El rostro del rey se tornó tan blanco como la nieve al escuchar ese nombre, el mismo había estado en el momento en que lo emboscaron, y lo dieron por muerto, jamás creyó volver a escuchar ese nombre

— ¿Lo ve? Le dije que no le haría bien enterarse de algunas cosas…. Ahora si me disculpa, mi compañera debe estar terminando la misión para que enviada…..

— ¿Tú compañera? ¿Dónde está ella?

— La ama Signum se encargará de usted personalmente, esas son nuestras órdenes… sin embargo la gente que está con usted, no tendrá tanto tiempo…. eso incluyendo a la bellísima reina.

— ¡Malditos, no! ¡Olivie!

— Ya es tarde mi rey, nos veremos nuevamente….. ah, y los más cordiales saludos de mi ama para usted. — dijo en un tono sádico—

Mientras tanto en la recamara real, la Reina Olivie se encontraba descansando luego de un día de muchas preocupaciones. El asesinato de Thoma, alguien a quién ella se había encargado de enseñarle y promocionarlo dentro del Imperio, la habían dejado muy agotada. Sin embargo el sonido de las trompetas la sacó de su estado de descanso, se levantó de su enorme cama, e intentó llamar a los guardias, pero nadie llegó; y para cuando cerró la puerta de su habitación, una niña estaba sentada en su cama.

— Me temo que sus guardias están durmiendo ya; debería probar con otros más eficientes, ¿no lo cree Srta. Reina? —

— ¿Que haces aquí? ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Vita solo dio un largo suspiro— ¿No es obvio? He venido por su cabeza por órdenes de mi ama, Signum. —

Al igual que el Rey, Olivie palideció al escuchar ese nombre, si bien ella n conocía directamente a Signum, Ingvalt le había contado todo sobre ella, incluyendo su sed de poder, sus planes de tomar el control del Imperio, y de su "asesinato".

Vita prefirió no perder más tiempo, sabía que aunque había acabado con los guardias que estaban cerca de la habitación, probablemente otros estuvieran alertados, y llegarán en poco tiempo. Bajó de la cama tomando su alabarda, y en un rápido movimiento corrió hacia Olivie para matarla, la reina solo apretó los puños y cerro sus ojos pensando en su amado esposo, quizás si tal vez el…..

El rey entró rápidamente en la recamara y suspiró, allí estaba su esposa recostada, tenía mal aspecto, pero estaba viva. Junto a ella se encontraba la Comandante General de su ejército.

—Flashback—

Vita en un rápido movimiento, se impulsó e intentó matar a la reina con su alabarda, su misión habría terminado con eso….

¡Crash!

Un sonido de choque de armas hizo que la reina abriera lentamente sus ojos. La alabarda a escasos centímetros de su cabeza se había detenido por una espada de cabello castaño y mediana estatura.

— ¡Yagami-san! Exclamó la reina. —

Hayate sostenía a duras penas el golpe de Vita con su espada, gracias al cielo había llegado justo a tiempo ntes de que la pequeña guerrera cumpliera su cometido.

— ¡Tú….., quítate de mi camino! — una enfurecida Vita dio unos pasos hacia atrás y embistió esta vez contra Hayate.

Aunque los ataques de Vita ciertamente eran muy poderosos, eran ataques bastante directos por la pequeña habitación, y no tan veloces, Hayate podía evadirlos con cierta facilidad; por otro lado Hayate se mantenía a raya de atacar a Vita hasta conocer bien sus habilidades. Su prioridad era proteger a la reina, por lo que solo tenía que ganar un poco de tiempo, hasta que los refuerzos llegaran, y poder arrestar a la niña sin riesgos.  
Sin embargo, en un descuido a ver si la reina se encontraba bien, fue aprovechado por Vita para asestar una estocada al abdomen de Hayate, quién por centésimas llego a cubrir parte del ataque con su espada, evitando que el golpe fuera mortal, aunque el ataque la hizo retroceder unos pasos contra la pared. El golpe le había cortado un poco su armadura, y unas gotas de sangre caían al suelo, pero eso no evitó que se incorporara rápidamente.  
Antes de que la lucha continuara, muchas voces y sonidos de pasos se escuchaban por el pasillo acercándose cada vez más.

— Tsk, las escorias llegarán en cualquier momento; continuaremos nuestra pelea en otra ocasión, entonces no serás tan afortunada.

Y Vita rápidamente se acercó a una ventana dando un salto, desapareciendo entre las enormes torres del castillo.

— Fin del Flashback—

— ¡Olivie!, Hayate, ¿se encuentran bien? — preguntó Ingvalt

— Estoy bien, respondió Olivie, pero Hayate-san…..— los reyes miraron a Hayate quién estaba de pie sosteniéndose la herida en el abdomen

— Es solo un rasguño su alteza, mi rival era bastante fuerte, y me tomó por sorpresa, pero estaré bien. —

El rey solo asintió, sin embargo las bajas en el castillo habían sido considerables, para ser que solo dos personas los habían atacado.

— Mi rey….— dijo Hayate— necesito hablar con usted a solas. Ingvalt asintió, y dejaron la habitación con dos guardias custodiando a la reina.

— Mi rey parece muy preocupado, se ha podido averiguar algo? —

— Así es, tuve un encuentro con uno de los hombres que atacaron el castillo, aunque solo vino a darme un mensaje de su amo.

— Así que finalmente se han descubierto, y quién es el?

— No es un él…. es ella, y la conoces bien, se trata de… Signum

Hayate por unos segundos creyó que era una broma de mala gana, Signum estaba muerta…., pero teniendo en cuenta la situación, y la expresión del rey, en realidad se trataba de ella.

— ¿Qué es lo que debemos hacer ahora mi rey? ¿Se sabe algo sobre su paradero o alguna otra información?

— La verdad no lo se, hay muy pocas personas en todo el imperio que puedas hacerle frente al poder de Signum.

— ¿Y que hay de la otra Hitokiri?... Fate Testarossa… diez años atrás se decía que ambas tenían casi la misma fuerza, ella podría ayudarnos.

— ¿Testarossa? No hemos sabido nada de ella en diez años

— Hay algunos rumores sobre una mujer rubia de buena estatura en el norte del imperio, se dice que suele aparecer para ayudar a la gente en algunas ocasiones.

— Si eso es cierto debemos encontrarla, ella tiene la capacidad de poder rivalizar con Signum sin dudas. Te lo encargo Hayate. —

— Muy bien mi señor, partiré de inmediato en busca de ella.

Hayate hizo una reverencia y se retiró. Si Fate Testarossa había desaparecido hace diez años, seguramente era por algo importante, y aunque ella se negara a ayudar al imperio nuevamente, Hayate se encargaría de convencerla, aunque tuviera que recurrir a la fuerza.

— Ahora todo el imperio depende de ti, Fate— murmuró Hayate en voz baja antes de desaparecer en la noche.

*****************************************************  
Por fiiiiiiiiin, la verdad lo primero que tengo que decir, es que este capítulo me ha costado muchísimo escribirlo, sobre todo por el personaje de Signum hacerla como villano no es fácil de por si, pero además darle esa personalidad a la hora de pelear, y otra en la intimidad (siempre quise escribir un Shamal x Signum) me va a dar varios dolores de cabeza.  
Antes de que me maten por poner a Signum como villana, tengo que explicar que desde el principio Fate iba a ser la protagonista, pero me costó decidir a la antagonista. Tenía la duda de poner a Hayate o Signum, pero por esa mezcla de "rivalidad" y respeto se podría decir que hay entre Fate y Signum en MSLN, me gustó un poco más la idea. Además que a Hayate la necesitaba para molestar un poquito a Fate con Nanoha más adelante xD.  
Espero que les haya gustado, y tratare de no demorar demasiado en el siguiente capítulo.


	3. Chapter 3

¡Bien! Tercer capítulo de esta historia que espero ir mejorándola poco a poco. Este capítulo me costó un poco menos que el anterior poder hacer, pero mucho trabajo me tiene poco tiempo a la noche en la pc para poder escribir.  
Espero poder seguir así en los próximos capítulos sin hacerlos esperar demasiado, y como siempre, agradezco mucho sus comentarios.

Ni Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha ni sus personajes me pertenecen

Una joven se movía saltando entre los árboles escapando de su acompañante quién la seguía a una distancia bastante corta. La joven se detuvo en la copa de uno de los árboles mirando a la otra chica con una expresión divertida.

— ¡Fate-chan, baja de ese árbol, ven aquí inmediatamente!

— Me gusta mucho la vista desde aquí, se puede ver casi todo el bosque…. ¡Mira, puedo ver la cabaña desde esta altura!

— ¡Fate-chan!

Nanoha estaba visiblemente molesta, desde hace un buen rato había estado persiguiendo a su compañera por el bosque pero no había podido dar con ella, pensó que sería sencillo, pero la chica rubia era demasiado rápida.

— ¡Fate Testarossa, más te vale que bajes de ese árbol ya mismo! o si no…

— Qué, ¿qué es lo que harás Nanoha?

— ¡Subiré yo misma por ti, ya lo verás!

— Tienes que alcanzarme primero Nanoha

Una enfurecida Nanoha comenzó a subir por el tronco, con la clara intención de bajar a su amiga. Con lo buena que era, no tardó en llegar a la copa del árbol, donde Fate la esperaba con toda tranquilidad. A escasos centímetros de que Nanoha la atrapara, Fate dio un salto a un árbol cercano; Nanoha no perdió tiempo e igualmente saltó para atrapar a Fate sorprendiéndola, pero nuevamente logró escapar por muy poco. Así siguió persiguiéndola por todo el bosque, las dos jóvenes estaban de lo más divertidas, aunque Nanoha seguía con su falso disgusto.

— Flashback —

Desde su encuentro 6 meses atrás, habían marchado al norte del imperio Belka como habían acordado; allí construyeron una sencilla cabaña en el bosque donde vivían tranquilamente con lo que la naturaleza les brindaba, salvo por esporádicas idas al pueblo en busca de algunos alimentos o provisiones. Nanoha era por lo general lo que se encargaba de la comida o las idas al pueblo, mientras que Fate se encargaba de cazar o de reunir madera u otras cosas que necesitaran del bosque.  
Tal vez a Nanoha le habría gustado quedarse en el pueblo por un tiempo, pero Fate le había pedido ir a vivir al bosque, donde estarían más tranquilas; aunque la chica de cabello cobrizo al principio se cuestionó el por que Fate prefería estar tan alejada de la gente, nunca quiso incomodarla sobre sus razones o su pasado; solo confió en que algún momento Fate se lo diría.  
Para Fate estos seis meses junto a Nanoha habían sido algo totalmente nuevo en su vida. Desde muy chica había perdido a su familia, y empezado a entrenar en un antiguo estilo de esgrima, se convirtió en una vulgar asesina a las ordenes de Claus Ingvalt…. muy pocos momentos en su vida habían podido mostrar una verdadera sonrisa como la que tenía desde que la había conocido.  
Nanoha era una chica muy sincera, honesta, divertida, amigable, atenta, fuerte, de buen corazón… no podía dejar de enumerar las virtudes de la chica de cabello cobrizo, y aunque a veces podía ser un poco impulsiva y olvidadiza, eso no importaba para nada, ella disfrutaba cada minuto junto a Nanoha, y eso era lo único que importaba.  
Por su lado Nanoha se sentía muy afortunada de estar junto a Fate, era la primera persona con la que estaba que no fuera alguien de su clan, y había visto cosas en su alta compañera, que posiblemente hasta la misma Fate ignorara de si misma, como ser una persona muy calmada, pero que se encolerizaba rápidamente si veía algo cruel, o dueña de una gran bondad y cariño. Para Nanoha, Fate era lo mejor que le había pasado, sin embargo nunca se lo había dicho, quizás porque sintió que no era necesario, solo el hecho de estar con Fate era suficiente para ella, y creyó que las palabras solo estaban de más.

— Fin del Flashback—

Cuando estaba llegando la noche, Nanoha finalmente había conseguido alcanzarla.

— ¡Mou, sabes cuanto odio que te dejes alcanzar! — dijo Nanoha inflando sus cachetes como niña pequeña—

Fate solo pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa. Habían pasado casi todo el día persiguiéndose, y aunque a las dos jóvenes les servía como un muy buen ejercicio, la noche ya se acercaba, y el hambre se hacía sentir en sus estómagos.  
Caminaron en silencio hasta su pequeña cabaña, al parecer el cansancio les había ganado, no tardaron tanto en llegar, y al hacerlo fue la rubia quién tomó la conversación con su compañera

— Nanoha…. —

— ¿Si, que sucede? —

— ¿Puedo saber por qué estabas tan enfadada conmigo? —

— ¡¿Y todavía lo preguntas?! —

— Es que…. la verdad s que no sé por qué te enfadaste así y empezaste a seguirme por todo el bosque….

Nanoha solo miró a su compañero en silencio, levantó su cabeza y miró al cielo, tratando de recordar todo lo que había pasado en el día.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Vas a decirme qué fue lo que hice? — dijo impaciente—

— No…— murmuró Nanoha bajando su rostro. —

— ¿Qué dices? ¿No qué?

— ¡Que no recuerdo por qué que me enoje contigo!

Fate no podía creerlo, no solo se había angustiado mucho del por qué Nanoha se habría molestado con ella, sino que ahora su compañera ni recordaba por qué había comenzado todo esto; indignada, se dio media vuelta quedando de espaldas a Nanoha y con una expresión bastante molesta.

— ¡Oh vamos Fate-chan!, lo olvidé ¿si?

— Eso no justifica que te hayas molestado conmigo sin ninguna razón aparente Nanoha. —

Nanoha se acercó a su compañera y la tomo de las manos. Pero Fate solo le soltó las manos, y volvió a quedar de espaldas a su compañera. Nanoha se masajeo la cabeza mirando de reojo a su amiga buscando una respuesta.

— Mou…. Fate-chan…. ¿Estás enojada? —

Silencio…..

Sin obtener respuesta, Nanoha ya comenzaba a perder la paciencia; tenía que lograr algo que la encontentara. Fate era una chica sencilla, solo debía lograr algo que llamara su atención, y asunto resuelto. Quizás unos minutos de súplica habrían funcionado, pero…..

— ¡En guardia! — gritó Nanoha lanzándose encima de su Fate poniéndola contra el suelo. —

Fate forcejeo un poco, pero le siguió el juego a Nanoha, Al fin al cabo no estaba molesta pues todo se había solucionado. Nanoha pegó sus mejillas a los de su amiga, y cerró sus ojos.

— Lo siento Fate-chan… te prometo que no volverá a pasar, ¿Me perdonas?

— Claro Nanoha, yo también lo siento. —

Nnaoha sonrió y le dio un tierno beso a centímetros de los labios de Fate. Últimamente Nanoha era muy…. cariñosa con Fate; los besos en las mejillas, las caricias que solía darle, e incluso la respiración tan cercana que sentía a la noche cuando Nanoha le pedía que durmieran juntas, eran cosas cada vez más frecuentes y que a Fate la desconcertaban, pues incluso le gustaba cuando lo hacía.

Ambas chicas estaban ligeramente sonrojadas y en silencio, solo con sus pensamientos, hasta que Fate nuevamente quién decidió romper con el aquel momento.

— Puedes ir a bañarte si quieres Nanoha, yo terminaré de preparar la cena mientras tanto. —

— Gracias Fate-chan, la verdad después de tanto ejercicio, ya me hacía falta nyahahaha. — Nanoha salió de la cabaña al pequeño baño que se encontraba junto. —

Fate se quedó sola en la cabaña preparando los pescados y pelando algunos vegetales, unos minutos ya habían pasado y su rostro seguía igual de sonrojado. Nanoha era esa clase de chica que solía expresar su cariño de forma física con abrazos o besos en la mejilla, desde que se conocieron fue así, ¿por qué ahora era tan diferente? ¿por qué sentía como si algo dentro de ella había cambiado? ¿acaso era posible que se estuviera enamorando de Nanoha?  
Todas esas preguntas rondaban por la mente de Fate quién se detuvo a pensar en su compañera. Nanoha era una mujer bastante atractiva, tenía una figura esbelta con curvas bien formadas y unos pechos perfectos. Sus ojos azules la cautivaban, la llamaban, cuando Nanoha le sonreía, era como si una paz interior la invadiera, y sus pequeños labios rosados era como si la invitaran a besarla…..  
Tal vez la soledad y oscuridad que Fate cargaba en su corazón desde hace diez años estaban llegando a su fin. Pero por otro lado…. ¿Qué diría Nanoha de esto que estaba sintiendo? ¿la rechazaría y se iría de su vida?, después de todo solo eran amigas ¿cierto?, aunque la forma de comportarse de la cobriza con ella la hacía dudar, lo mejor era esperar por ahora….

— Fate-chan…. —

Pero Fate seguía perdida en sus pensamientos.

— ¡Fate-chan! — Nanoha tuvo que levantar su voz para sacarla de ese estado.

— ¿Eh? ¿A-ah? ¿¡N-Nanoha!? — la rubia había dado un salto al ser sacada de sus pensamientos. Fate se volteo para verla y se encontró con una Nanoha pegada a ella y vestida solo con su ropa de dormir. El rostro de la rubia tomó un color rojo furioso y su corazón empezó a latir muy rápido.

— ¿Te encuentras bien Fate-chan? Parecías muy distraída y tu rostro está colorado. — dijo mientras depositaba una mano en la frente para comprobar que no tuviera temperatura.

— S-si, estoy bien N-Nanoha…. — Fate dio unos pasos para atrás alejándose de su compañera. — V-voy a darme un baño también, mientras tanto ¿puedes terminar de pelar estás verduras?

— Claro, ve….. — y ahora fue Fate quién se retiró de la cabaña. Nanoha se quedó inmóvil por unos instantes, un tanto desilusionada y confundida de que Fate haya reaccionado de esa manera ante su gesto, pero decidió dejarlo pasar y terminar de preparar la cena.

Una hora más tarde, ambas chicas habían terminado su cena, que había pasado en relativo silencio, lo que había pasado en este día las había dejado a ambas pensativas hasta que llegó la hora de irse a dormir.

— Ne Fate-chan, mañana tendría que ir al pueblo por algunas provisiones, ¿podrías venir conmigo?

— Claro Nanoha, iré contigo. — aunque por lo general Nanoha solía ir sola al pueblo, en ocasiones Fate la acompañaba cuando la cobriza no podía con todo.

— Gracias Fate-chan, hasta mañana, que descanses.

— Tú también Nanoha, hasta mañana. — y ambas chicas se quedaron dormidas. —

******************************************************  
Justo antes de que saliera del castillo del rey Ingvalt dos semanas atrás, Hayate había decidido que para esta misión se llevaría consigo a Erio Mondial, un joven de quince años que se encontraba en las filas del ejército de Ingvalt, bajo el cuidado de la comandante general. A partir de entonces Hayate se había dedicado a buscar algún tipo de información que la llevara a Fate. Lo último que sabía es que la chica rubia había estado de paso por Heide, y se había marchado al norte del imperio junto con otra joven. De aquella acompañante Hayate había podido averiguar algunos rasgos físicos, pero no su nombre, aunque eso no era tan importante por ahora.

Era muy temprano en la mañana cuando Hayate y Erio caminaban en el bosque, llevaban dos días recorriéndolo y no habían encontrado algo que les indicara el paradero de Fate.

— Hayate-san, ¿de verdad cree que Fate-san se encuentre aquí? Según los rumores no suele quedarse mucho tiempo en un lugar fijo, ¿cierto?

— Tranquilo Erio, sé que Fate-chan se encuentra por aquí, la conozco bien. Si ella estuviera sola, quizás si ya no estaría ni cerca, pero ahora estoy segura de que pronto la encontraremos.

Erio no estaba tan confiado como su comandante y protectora, pero confiaba en el buen juicio de ella para encontrarla. — Y dígame, ¿de verdad cree que pueda detener a Signum, tenga en cuenta que hace ya diez años que dejó las batallas. —

— Sinceramente no puedo decírtelo, hace diez años Fate y Signum tenían más o menos la misma fuerza, y nadie en el imperio podía detenerlas. Lo que ha pasado con ellas en estos diez años es algo que ignoramos, solo podemos confiar en que lo hará.

Con el correr de los minutos Hayate sintió como si algo o alguien los estuviera vigilando esperando el momento para atacar, o quizás era su imaginación mezclada con la frustración de llevar días buscando a Fate en todo el bosque, pero lo mejor era no confiarse.

— Debes estar cansada de espiarnos ¿Por qué no sales de tu escondite y te muestras ante nosotros de una vez...?

— Veo que eres muy perspicaz Hayate Yagami, pudiste descubrirme pero eso ya no importa. — dijo la pequeña guerrera de rojo.

— Eres tú, nos encontramos de nuevo…. ¿Veo que si estás aquí tu ama debe estar preocupada por nuestros movimientos? ¿No es así?

— ¡No digas tonterías! Mi ama Signum no tiene de que estar preocupada por escorias como ustedes, si estoy aquí, es para terminar lo que iniciamos en el castillo, yo sola puedo contra ambos, ¡prepárense!

— Hayate-san, déjeme ir a mi primero. — y Erio desenfundó su espada larga poniéndose en posición defensiva.

Hayate se volteo a ver a Erio y le sonrió — No te preocupes, pelearemos uno a uno, pero seré yo quién lo haga, tú solo observa su forma de pelea, estudia sus movimientos por si llega a hacer falta. —

— Muy noble de su parte señorita comandante general, pero me temo…. — mirando de reojo a una esquina de donde estaban— ¡que aquí no hay lugar para espectadores!

Una figura alta apareció de la nada y embistió a Erio con sus puños, pese a la envestida veloz de Zafira, Erio pudo reaccionar a tiempo bloqueando con su espada el ataque, aun así el impacto logró desestabilizarlo y enviarlo algunos metros hacia atrás.  
Erio se levantó tan rápido como pudo e inició una seguidilla de ataques contra Zafira; los primeros solo pudieron dar contra los guantes de su rival, aunque los siguientes llegaron a rozarlo y causarle algunas heridas menores en el torso.  
El muchacho aprovechó para seguir atacando, haciendo retroceder a Zafira, sus estocadas si bien no eran muy potentes, si tenían gran precisión y velocidad; poco a poco lo fue arrinconando contra un árbol, su confianza a medida que la pelea avanzaba era mayor, pero cuando se propuso darle la estocada final, Zafira desapareció de su vista…. Erio se coloco de espaldas al árbol para tener una mejor visión del entorno, giraba su cabeza en todas direcciones en donde pudo ver unos metros más lejos a Hayate enfrentada con la pequeña guerrera, pero no pudo localizar a su rival. De pronto Zafira apareció frente a el, y con un golpe de puño intento aplastarlo contra el gran árbol, pero aunque Erio dio un salto y logro esquivarlo, Zafira no perdió tiempo y lo imitó, y con una fuerte patada lo hizo caer duramente al piso. Con algo de dificultad Erio se puso de pie, estaba lastimado en un brazo y tocía un poco de sangre, como pudo levanto su espada pero no era suficiente para detener a Zafira, quién conectó un par de golpes más sobre el cuerpo, y finalmente una bajo la mandíbula que mando a Erio nuevamente al piso.  
¿Acaso era su imaginación, o su oponente era más rápido ahora que cuando habían empezado a luchar?  
Erio se retorció unos metros, su cuerpo dolía mucho. — No puede ser….— Zafira ya estaba a su lado, tal vez este sería su final….

Mientras tanto no muy lejos de ahí, dos guerreras estabas en plena confrontación. Vita llevaba la ventaja por sobre Hayate, la pequeña guerrera no tenía una técnica muy depurada para atacar, sus golpes eran más bien salvajes, pero muy devastadores y rápidos. El primer y segundo ataque de la niña fueron bloqueados a duras penas por Hayate, pero una segunda tanda de ataques con su alabarda, llegaron a rozar a la comandante hiriéndola levemente en su frente y torso, haciéndola tambalear y obligándola a apoyar una rodilla contra el suelo. Hayate se limpió un poco la sangre que salía de su frente, y se levanto nuevamente, esta vez para tomar una posición más ofensiva, aprovechando su mayor velocidad, se acercó lo más que pudo a Vita dejando un corto espacio entre ambas, esto le daba la ventaja a su espada que al ser más corta, tenía mejor rango de ataque a esa distancia.  
Los espadazos de Hayate no se hicieron esperar, pero estos no eran solo con fuerza como los de su rival, sino que buscaban puntos vitales para dar su golpe letal. Vita todo lo que podía hacer ahora era bloquear y esquivar los ataques de Hayate, y lo estaba logrando hasta que en un ataque que iba dirigido a su pecho solo pudo girar su cadera evitando así el golpe mortal, aun así del costado de su torso, la sangre salía poco a poco de su cuerpo. Vita abrió sus ojos de par en par al tocar su herida y ver como sangraba, su ira fue en aumento.

— ¡Tú, escoria…. ya estás muerta! — Vita levanto su alabarda y con un golpe descendente intentó terminar la pelea, aunque su golpe no llevo mucha velocidad, y Hayate pudo esquivarlo fácilmente dando un salto a una rama de un árbol que estaba detrás de ella.  
Ambas guerreras se miraron a la distancia, lucían bastante agitadas y sus cuerpos pedían un respiro luego de los veloces intercambios de golpes.

Fate y Nanoha habían salido bien temprano en la mañana rumbo al pueblo como habían quedado la noche anterior. Luego de unos pocos minutos de caminata oyeron unos sonidos como si hubiera un combate no muy lejos de ellas; sin perder el tiempo corrieron en dirección a la lucha.

Ni bien llegaron encontraron a cuatro personas que estaban llegando al final de una pelea, cerca de ellas había un niño con una espada tendido en el suelo, y junto a él estaba un hombre un poco más grande y alto con una daga en sus manos, al parecer iba a ejecutarlo.  
Un poco más lejos estaba una niña de aspecto duro, tenía su cuerpo algo manchado con sangre, y llevaba una alabarda junto a ella, pero lo que más sorprendió a Fate fue la persona que estaba al parecer peleando con la niña, y que estaba sobre un árbol, era Hayate Yagami, ex compañera y amiga suya en la época de la revolución.  
Al ver que la chica de cabello castaño estaba en dificultades, Fate se apresuró en ir a ayudarlos; Nanoha se quedo inmóvil por un momento, no conocía a ninguna de estas personas, pero siguió a Fate instintivamente.

— Nanoha, debes detener a aquel hombre, yo me quedare y peleare contra la niña de rojo. — indicó Fate. La cobriza solo asintió con su cabeza y corrió para proteger al joven de cabellos rojos.

Antes de que Nanoha llegara con ellos, Erio tomó su espada que estaba a su lado y detuvo la puñalada de Zafira. Se mantuvieron en la misma posición con la daga a escasos centímetros del cuello del joven. Con sus sentidos bien en alerta, Zafira se incorporó y alejo del muchacho.

— No me tomarán por sorpresa…— dijo Zafira esquivando un espadazo de la recién llegada Nanoha, y uno más de Erio dando un salto hacia atrás.

— ¿Acaso ustedes son también del ejército de Ingvalt?

— No tenemos nada que ver con el imperio, y no conozco a estas personas, pero parece que Fate-chan si, además no puedo quedarme quieta ante actos como el que estabas por hacer. —

Zafira usando su velocidad desapareció ante los asombrados ojos de Nanoha y Erio, reapareciendo a los pocos instantes frente a Nanoha. Con ambos sorprendidos por su velocidad, Zafira la atacó con su daga quien llegó a tocar el traje de la cobriza; el contra ataque no se hizo esperar, pero sus ataques fueron todos detenidos por su rival; Zafira era veloz, pero su mayor virtud estaba en la defensa.  
Nanoha no daba crédito a lo que veía, era la primera vez que alguien podía detenerla de esa forma; esta vez Nanoha intento con un golpe descendente, pero Zafira fue más rápido, y solo con levantar uno de sus brazos, pudo volver a bloquearlo, además que logró una apertura en la defensa de Nanoha que no desperdició.

— ¡Cuidado!

— ¡Nanoha!

Con un tremendo golpe Zafira logró hacer volar a Nanoha unos cuantos metros hasta chocar contra un árbol haciendo que perdiera el conocimiento por unos instantes. En ese momento, Fate que se encontraba a unos cuantos metros luchando junto a Hayate contra Vita, sintió como la rabia crecía en su pecho, sus ojos se tornaron fieros, y su rostro se volvió frío.

Con una velocidad sobrehumana Fate lanzó varios golpes contra Vita, aunque los golpes no conectaron directamente, hicieron que la niña retrocediera unos cuantos metros, dándole a Fate la oportunidad de ir en ayuda de su amiga. No tardó en llegar junto a Nanoha sosteniéndola para comprobar su estado; la cobriza estaba golpeada, y con algo de sangre que caía de su frente, pero poco a poco fue abriendo sus ojos llevándole un poco de tranquilidad a la rubia; que volteó su vista como para acabar con Zafira en ese mismo instante.

— Cuatro contra dos no es una pelea muy justa, ¿no les parece? — Inquirió Zafira — Tendremos que posponer esta pelea para otro momento. En ese instante Vita apareció junto a él.

— No seas cobarde Zafira, podemos acabar con ellas ahora mismo. —

— No seas impaciente Vita, tal vez podríamos, pero a la ama le interesará mucho saber sobre estas personas. ¿Cuales son sus nombres?

— Soy Fate Testarossa, y ella — todavía con Nanoha es sus brazos— es Nanoha Takamachi.

— Déjenme decirles que o se nos unen, o la próxima vez no serán tan afortunadas, — fue lo último que dijo Vita antes de que ambos desaparecieran. —

Hayate en ese momento llegó junto a Nanoha, Fate y Erio.

— Me alegra mucho volver a verte Fate-chan, luces bien. — una sonrisa acompañaba su rostro.

— Me gustaría poder decir lo mismo Hayate, pero si la comandante general del ejército belka esta acá, debe ser por algo importante ¿no?

— Es verdad, he venido a buscarte por órdenes del rey Ingvalt. —

— ¿Qué es lo que quieren de mi? —

— Esos dos no eran simples guerreros, están bajo las órdenes de una asesina que busca derrocar el imperio, y tú la conoces bien…. se trata de Signum.

— Fate-chan, ¿que es lo que pasa? ¿Imperio? ¿Rey Ingvalt? — preguntó Nanoha confundida, no entendía como su amiga podía estar relacionada con eso. —

— Ahh, puedo ver que tu amiguita no sabe tanto de ti. —

— Fate-chan…. — el rostro de Fate reflejaba una mezcla de seriedad y miedo de que Nanoha se enterara de su pasado y se alejara de ella. —

Fate desvió la mirada de la cobriza. Fue Hayate quién sin dudar le conto sobre el pasado de la rubia.

— Durante la época de la revolución, muchas batallas se desarrollaron en todo el reino, y aunque la gente de Scaglietti nos superaba en número, la nueva era pudo llegar gracias a dos personas; una de ellas es Signun, quién ahora quiere tomar el poder en sus manos, y la otra… su nombre es Fate Testarossa, tú amiga.

Nanoha había quedado en estado de shock, Fate se sentía culpable de que Nanoha se enterara de su pasado de esa forma, mientras que Hayate y Erio permanecieron serios y en silencio. Hayate había tenido que ir directo al grano, aunque no le gustaba mucho la situación, el imperio corría riesgos de caer, y no había tiempo de sentimentalismos.

— Necesitamos de tú espada Fate — continuó Hayate— si no detenemos a Signum ahora, todo el imperio caerá, la gente volverá a estar en guerra como hace diez años. Tú eres la única persona en todo el imperio que podría hacerle frente.

La mirada que Fate les dirigió era fría, pero no decía nada, estaba molesta, ella había desaparecido de todo lo que tuviera que ver con su pasado por diez años, ¿por qué justo ahora tenía que regresar?. Lo que más le costaba entender, era que Signum siguiera con vida luego de todo este tiempo. ¿Tendría que ayudarles? Su deber como antigua guerrera del imperio le decía que debía hacerlo, pero había un pequeño problema que ahora la hacía dudar; Nanoha.

— ¿Ayudarás al rey y a todo el imperio? — volvió a preguntar Hayate.

Fate seguía totalmente muda. Miles de cosas pasaban por su mente en esos instantes. Su deber la llamaba, pero no quería tener que pelear otra vez, y si peleaba con Signum, ¿tendría que matarla?, ella había jurado no volver a hacerlo…. Además, si peleaba, tendría que abandonar a Nanoha, quizás para siempre, y eso sería más doloroso para ella que cualquier daño físico. Por otro lado, si se negaba a ir, ¿Qué pasaría con el imperio, con la gente, y con Nanoha, si todo caía en manos de esa traidora?

— Mañana a la noche tenemos que regresar junto a nuestro rey, para organizar un ataque a la base del enemigo. Antes de eso volveremos, y esperaremos una respuesta de tu parte Fate-chan.

— Yo…. tengo que pensarlo. —

El par solo asintió sin decir más. Fate les dio la espalda y se dirigió junto a Nanoha, que seguía estática, pero cuando Fate quiso tomarla de las manos, esta la rechazo violentamente.

— ¡No me toques! — le gritó deshaciendo el suave roce de la rubia. —

— Nanoha…..

— ¡Aléjate de mi! ¡No quiero volver a verte!

Su voz ahora sonaba quebrada, cosa que hizo que el corazón de Fate se partiera en mil pedazos. Quiso volver a acercársele pero Nanoha la esquivo y comenzó a marcharse empujando a Erio en su camino.

— ¡Por mi puedes irte y cumplir con tu deber! ¡Hitokiri! — y Nanoha salió corriendo en dirección contraria. —

La chica rubia se había quedado helada viendo como la cobriza se alejaba de ella. Poco a poco comenzó a caminar alejándose de Hayate y Erio, probablemente para seguir a Nanoha.

— ¿Crees que vaya a aceptar? — preguntó Erio a su comandante.

— Lo hará, no te preocupes, Fate Testarossa tiene un deber que cumplir.

— ¿Y que hay de su compañera?

— Ella ya es problema de Fate-chan

Hayate estaba tranquila, sabía que Fate aceptaría, mañana regresarían junto con Fate al castillo del rey Ingvalt.

— Pronto nos veremos las caras, Signum…

******************************************************

Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, y antes de irme agradecerles por leer este fic *-*, y algunas menciones especiales.

Kuro: NO tengo pensado poner HayaFate en el fic! xD, al menos no por ahora  
Michel: Ya veremos si le doy una pareja a Hayate, te gustaría que fuera Saber no? xD  
Luciana: espero que te haya gustado, el siguiente capítulo va a haber más NanoFate y va a cambiar un poquito la tónica que lleva hasta ahora xD  
Natalia: Lo mismo que para Luciana jaja.


End file.
